Maria
by acoldsummernight
Summary: Artie convinces Tina to audition for the role of Maria. Set during Asian F. One Shot. Please R&R. :D


**AN: **Hello there! Hi! It's been a long while, isn't it? LOL Anyway, this happened during the last episode, Asian F, where Mike brought up Tina's stutter. Idk, this idea just popped up on my mind when I saw that scene. hahaha Anyway, I hope y'all like this one. :D

Disclaimer: As I've said before, if I owned glee, Artie and Tina would still be together.

* * *

><p>Artie went back to the choir room to get his math notebook that he left during glee rehearsal. And to his surprise, he saw Tina, who was sitting blankly beside the piano, she looks like she was about to play it, but she doesn't know what piece she's going to play.<p>

"Tina?" He asks as he gently open the door and wheeled towards her. "Hey, why are still here? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to rehearse with Mike?"

"oh, hey, Artie." Tina smiled dryly, "I-I was p-practicing. Mike l-left early because his d-dad called him." she lied. Mike didn't even stayed with Tina to practice because he was busy catching up on his lessons because his dad wants him to get rid of that A-.

Now this made Artie suspicious, he sensed that there's something bothering Tina. He knows that Tina stutters unconciously when something is bothering her. "Tina, I know you. What's wrong? C'mon, tell me."

It's been a long time since Tina and Artie talked together alone. And to think that Artie was her ex-boyfriend, sharing her problems made her a bit hesitant. But she really needs someone to talk to, and she knows that Artie is the only person who can understand her situation right now, so she confided to him.

"Its about Mike.," she started. "he brought up my stutter issue. Artie, I know that I lied about it before, and you know how much I regretted doing that. But what he said to me really hurts so much." she cried.

"Tina, you know that Mike's having a tough time time right now. " he comforted her. "I know that what he said to you was wrong, and I'm so sorry if he did that to you. Tina, maybe he's just stressed, that's why he said that."

"But Artie, you know what happened after I told you about my stutter. You know how much I felt after that." Tina retorted.

"I know, Tina. Of course I know that. I'm your best friend," Artie replied. "Look, all I'm saying is that give him a chance. He's having a hard time right now, Tee. And he needs you." he said.

"You know, I've missed you." Tina smiled as she wiped her tears. "I missed talking to you. I missed your advices, best friend."

Seeing her smile made him glad. But that moment when Tina told him the reason, he really wanted to punch the hell out of Mike, so that he can realize how lucky he was to have a girl like Tina. Artie knows that the stuttergate is really a sensitive topic for her, and he doesn't want her to be hurt over that issue all over again.

"Tina, you know that I'm always here for you. And you know that I'll always be your best friend." he smiled. "I missed you too. It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded. "Many things had happened between us."

"Yeah," Artie sighed. "But I'm glad that we're okay now, aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Of course." she smiled.

"By the way, you were great backing up for Mercedes earlier." he told her.

"Really? Thanks."

"Why don't you audition for Maria?" Artie suddenly asked her.

"Me? Auditioning for Maria? Artie, you know that Rachel and Mercedes are much better than me." she replied.

"Tina, you're the one who said it, 'if you can imagine it, it can come true'. Tina, I know that you've always wanted to have the lead, I know you've always to have a solo. Now this is your chance to prove that you can do it. Tina, I believe in you." he encouraged her. "C'mon, you're the one who told me that I can be a director. Now, I'm telling you, you can be a good Maria."

"But if I'll audition, the others might think that you'll be biased, since they know that we're good friends." she argued.

"Well I'm also close to Mercedes too, but they don't think that I'm biased to her." Artie shrugged. "C'mon, Tina, just try it out. There's no harm in trying."

"I'll think about it." She gave him a smile.

The next day, Artie was so happy to see the name of Tina Cohen-Chang on the audition list. She sang 'Tonight', and Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury was so surprised to see that Tina can actually be a good Maria, which really left them both in awe after singing her audition piece. While Artie was just sitting there, applauding, and very proud of his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loooooove. :)))<strong>


End file.
